


You Chose Will’s party

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Champagne, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: New Year’s Eve with your boyfriend of three years, with his crazy friends – what could possibly happen?





	You Chose Will’s party

**Author's Note:**

> Start with Choose Your Own Adventure to begin your story!

The DJ was spinning some old school Prince as you and Seb danced. The part had started early for those who might need to go home sooner (aka parents.) You and Seb however had taken your time getting to the party. You had pulled out the short sparkly blue dress you reserved for special occasions. When Seb had laid eyes on it hanging from the bedroom door…

  
“Babe, is this the dress you were telling me about?” he called from your bedroom. You were in the kitchen washing a few dishes. You smiled thinking of that dress. “Yah,” you hollered back, “what do you think?”

  
“What do I think, doll?” he came into view, his eyes dark and his smile a bit predatory. “I think I’d have to tie you up and keep you inside instead of taking you to a party. Every man there will want you.”

  
You couldn’t help the dampness starting between your legs as Sebastian stared at you, licking his lips. You put down the dishtowel and took the five steps into Seb’s arms. The kiss was sloppy, all tongue and lips. You felt yourself getting wetter as Seb moved down your neck, licking and sucking a path to your pulse point. “Seb,” you breathed, “take me to bed now.” You only heard a growl as he picked you up and practically ran back to your bedroom.

  
Seb pulled you close, interrupting your thoughts. “Where’d you go doll?” He kissed your right cheek then grazed his knuckles from your left cheek to your lips. You moaned softly at his touch; you kissed his hand gently.

  
“I was just thinking about the night you saw this dress; that was a fun night,” you admitted. You looked down at the delicate silver & gold watch Seb had gotten you as a Christmas present; midnight was only a few minutes away. “What do you say we leave after midnight?”

  
Seb’s eyes darkened; you smirked at him leaning in to whisper, “Want to know what’s under my dress?” He groaned and ran his hands down your back then squeezed your ass. You grabbed two champagne glasses as a waiter walked by. “One last drink before we kiss and leave?”

  
“Or we could stay and crash here?” Seb pulled you in for a sweet kiss.

  
You took a sip of champagne as you studied Seb. You had wanted to bring up something for a little bit now, but you didn’t know how he’d react. Maybe if you stayed at Will’s he could have someone to talk to if he needed it. On the other hand, every little look and touch was driving you wild. You smiled at Seb as the DJ reminded you there were just three minutes left in the year.  
“Seb, let’s…”

Do you [leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250371) or [stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250326)?


End file.
